A Slushie
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot, takes place post 3x01: The Purple Piano Project. Kurt was expecting Blaine to get slushied sooner or later after transfering, he just didn't know how his boyfriend would react to it. Slash. Klaine


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Slushie<br>****Summary: AU. One-shot, takes place post 3x01: The Purple Piano Project. Kurt was expecting Blaine to get slushied sooner or later after transfering, he just didn't know how his boyfriend would react to it. Slash. Klaine  
><strong>**Genre: Angst/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T to be safe  
><strong>**Pairing: Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: Contains minor spoilers from 3x01.**

**Author's Note: I know everyone's waiting for the day when Blaine gets slushied. This is simply my take on how it could go. (because we all know it's bound to happen at some point)**

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't worried about Blaine transfering.<p>

His performance of _It's Not Unusual _had been generally accepted...or at least liked by the student body (he suspected that most of them believed that Blaine had been in on torching the piano, and therefore couldn't possibly be a target (he could have sworn he heard Puck say at some point that the flaming piano, had earned Blaine credit as a 'badass')

Of course he and the rest of the Glee club knew the piano had been destroyed courtesy of Santana, Quinn, and the Cheerios, but it was nice that Blaine seemingly had something to keep the regular abuse that the glee club suffered off of him for now.

Because, knowing Blaine's story - or at least part of it (he understood that there were things Blaine couldn't tell him yet about his school before Dalton, and he was more than fine with letting his boyfriend fill him in when he was ready to) -, Kurt knew that once a jock slipped up (they'd been relatively tame since the first day of school, only slushying Finn), it was only going to get worse.

He had no desire for any of what he'd endured to happen to the person who meant the most in the world to him besides his father.

He was heading to French when he heard a familiar voice say,

"New meat, boys!"

_Strando._

He froze when he heard Blaine's voice respond.

"Please, I'm just trying to get to class -"

All thoughts about upstaging his classmates with his fluent knowledge of the French language vanished once he turned around.

Blaine was standing imobile about four feet away, facing Strando, and a few other jocks that Kurt couldn't be bothered to remember their names.

His stomach dropped when he saw that they were all holding familiar looking cups.

"Isn't he Hummel's fairy?" someone yelled. "I saw them together in the hallway this morning!"

Kurt's insides were boiling with anger. He made a mental note to berate Karofsky the next time he saw him: the Bully Whips had pretty much disolved now that Santana was back on the Cheerios and Karofsky had been doing who-knew-what over the summer. They could be preventing this right now.

Or better yet, _he _could.

Why hadn't he moved?

Oh right...because they'd slushie him too...Kurt hated that he was being selfish, not protecting his boyfriend the way he should...

But there was another part of him that was _terrified._ He'd grown used to the sense of civility that had, until now existed (again due to the Bully Whips - Santana and Karofsky were going to get an _earfull; _he didn't care that the whole thing had been a ruse to get Santana to be Prom Queen last year) at the school.

Strando was saying something Kurt couldn't hear, and the next thing he knew, Blaine was being hit repeatedly by different colored slushies - red, blue, purple.

His books clattered to the floor as the jocks moved off, leering unpleasantly at him as they passed.

"Blaine!"

He was at the slightly shorter boy's side within seconds.

Blaine said nothing, but Kurt could see that he was upset, tears made their way slowly down his cheeks, mingling with the multi-colored slush dripping off of his skin.

_Damn it._

Kurt touched his shoulder hesitantly, grimacing when he flinched.

"Blaine, it's me, Kurt." he said nervously.

Hazel eyes found blue, and Kurt felt a shaking hand suddenly grip his free one tightly.

"Let's go get you cleaned up alright?" he said gently.

Blaine looked down at his stained clothing, then back at Kurt.

"You noticed." he whispered. "People - they were -"

"I know," said Kurt through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you do anything?" he whispered brokenly.

Kurt swore silently.

"Come on." he said. "Bathroom."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I do." Kurt bit his lip. "In my locker. Can you wait for me in the Boy's Bathroom until I -"

He broke off. Blaine looked absolutely _scared shitless._

"Okay." he took a deep breath. "We're going to stop at my locker first, and then the bathroom, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why do you have clothes for me in your locker?" he asked, confused.

Kurt sighed.

"I thought you were going to get slushied...I didn't think it would be so soon after you transfered."

Blaine arched one triangular eyebrow.

"If you knew then why didn't you warn me?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

There was no accusation there...just simple curiosity. Kurt felt his heart break a little, and guilt surge for every single selfish thought he'd had up to that moment.

He touched Blaine's cheek, wiping away a small bit of slush with his thumb.

"Because I didn't think." he said, eyes filling with tears. "I was too busy thinking 'they can't touch me', like I told you at prom. I -" he didn't know what else to say. "and a part of me thought, 'it's just a slushie -'"

"It wasn't." Blaine let go of his hand and started walking toward the bathroom. "It's not just a slushie, Kurt. It's hate. We both know that."

Kurt felt a stab of fear grab at his belly and hold on tight. Would Blaine break up with him over this?

"We've established that I was an idiot for not doing anything a moment ago." he said. "if you -"

The former Warbler frowned and touched one finger to the rapidly drying purple/blue/red stains splattered across the light green button down shirt he was wearing.

"I'm not breaking up with you, and I'm not running." he said calmly. "I made that decision when I decided to transfer...besides why would I dump you over a _slushie_?"

Kurt smiled weakly.

"You know me and drama." he said, blushing slightly.

Blaine laughed and reached up to wipe his eyes. He dropped his hand immediately, a soft hiss escaping his lips.

Kurt looked at him sympathetically.

"Syrup got in your eyes." he said. "Go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a sec, I promise."

Blaine nodded.

"I love you." he murmured, moving forward and trying to put his arms around the counter-tenor.

Kurt pushed him back, smiling slightly.

"I love you too, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you hug me if it means getting slushie syrup on my clothes."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"This from the guy who didn't even notice I was in regular clothes until I had to point it out to him?"

Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"I fail to see how that is similar - and to defend myself, I had a very bad week!"

Blaine was laughing now, and Kurt couldn't help but feel relieved; he hated seeing the curly haired boy upset.

"I know, Kurt."

Then without warning, Kurt suddenly felt his boyfriend's arms around him, and food dye that was still wet seeping into the brand new shirt he was wearing -

_Hell no._

Blaine released him, laughing as his eyes roved over the traces of red and bluish-purple now beginning to show in the fabric.

As he headed for the bathroom, the bell rang, and Kurt had to yell to make himself heard:

"I hope you know this means no making out for a week, Blaine Anderson!"

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not sure how I feel about this, it popped into my head and I just went with it.<strong>

**But I'd love to know your thoughts. Please review?**

**No flames please. I do accept constructive criticism.**


End file.
